Peter Parker (α)
Peter Parker, otherwise known as Spider-Man, is a character from Marvel Comics. He made his series debut in Calamitous Reprise. Canon Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider at some point in his early teens, which caused him to gain super strength. Because of this, Peter decided to use his newfound powers for the benefit of humanity, and became the superhero known as Spider-Man. Tony Stark caught wind of him over an unspecified amount of time, and soon gave him an upgraded suit to help him fight Captain America. Stark ended up letting him keep the suit on the condition that Peter laid low and didn’t do anything that could get him killed. This incarnation of Peter hails from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Pre-Convergence Shortly after the events of Homecoming, a dimensional rift causes Peter to meet up with another incarnation of himself from a different dimension, before both of them end up being dragged into the events of Calamitous Reprise. Plot Involvement Calamitous Reprise Peter had a decent amount of involvement within the event, consistently sticking with his alternate self and others and even participating in the Traitor votes when prompted, notably even having led the vote against Nogi Wakaba after the death of Teruteru Hanamura in the middle of the event. Though both of them initially struggled due to their web shooters malfunctioning and their powers otherwise gone, they made do with the equipment provided to them. He and the other Peter directly fight against Ganondorf in the climax, even as their equipment and powers return to them. Epilogue(s) Calamitous Reprise After the end of the event, both incarnations of Peter are met by a mysterious individual who warns them that they are not able to return home, and prompts them to follow him into the City of Avalon. Character Relationships * Tony Stark ''- A character from 'Marvel Comics who debuted in Genesis. Peter has great admiration for Tony and looks up to him greatly, often referring to him as “Mr. Stark” and always going out of his way to impress him when the moment arises. The two have an almost father/son sort of relationship, with Tony seeing Peter as a sort of surrogate son, and Peter looking up to Tony as a father figure of sorts. * Peter Parker (β) ''- The protagonist of the 'Amazing Spider-Man film series who also debuted in Calamitous Reprise. Though there are a number of differences between the two incarnations of Peter, they are still fundamentally Spider-Man, and find much common ground in each other, even with their different personal circumstances. During the event, they come to be close allies working together against Ganondorf. Trivia * In Captain America: Civil War, Peter states that he has had his powers for 6 months. Since the Clash of the Avengers took place in June 2016, that would mean Peter received his in around December 2015. * A bit of a running gag, Peter considers scenes from movies such as The Empire Strikes Back and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliens_(film) Aliens] to be strategies, giving the situation he's in. Category:Characters Category:Calamitous Reprise Category:Marvel characters Category:Survivors